


You can always count on me

by MandoGab



Series: I'll show you the stars [one-shots] [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: After Heroes of Mandalore, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jedi and Mando, Mandalorians - Freeform, Sabezra - Freeform, Sabine and Ezra relationship, Sabine needs a hug, Sabine's memories, Sad and Sweet, Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore, bad dream, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoGab/pseuds/MandoGab
Summary: She remembered every second when her world stopped.Sabine Wren is a Mandalorian. She is a warrior but sometimes even the strongest lose their strength. The girl must lives with memories which change her life forever. She needs someone who he will drive away the demons of the past and restore her hope.A few days after "Heroes of Mandalore" on Yavin 4...
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren
Series: I'll show you the stars [one-shots] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	You can always count on me

Sabine Wren remembered.  
She remembered everything.  
She remembered when her heart broke in chest. And tears was running down the cheeks.  
She remembered every second when her world stopped. 

Ezra woke up when he felt pain. But not his pain.  
He tried back to sleep but something wasn’t okay. The boy stand up and he walked toward to pain which he felt a moment earlier. 

”Sabine?”

Her voice missing in sobbing. Ezra closed doors to her cabin and he he leaned his back on the icy metal. In the dim light he could see the silhouette of a crying girl who was trembling slightly. The boy felt pain in his heart. He couldn’t look at her breakdown, he couldn’t calmly watch her falling. She was giving up. 

Ezra came to her and he squatted in front of her. Her face was covered with her hands, so he touched them first, revealing the watery eyes of a 20-year-old. Sabine stand up quickly, noting his presence. She quickly wiped tears from her cheeks and smiled gently but not convincingly enough to put her friend's alertness to sleep. 

”Sabine, I felt your pain” he said, seeing the forced artificial smile suddenly disappear with the girl's face. A few tears flowed from her eyelids, which she quickly wiped away, rubbing them on her cheeks. Ezra sat down next to the small table where Sabine's paint was most often spread, and now he saw only a small disk. He took it, turning it calmly in his fingers.

”Can I see it?” He asked, looking at girl. Sabine nodded and she gave him datapad. Ezra watched his best friend. 

”Come to me” he asked as she stood staring at her feet for a moment. Sabine looked up, meeting his worried look. She took a deep breath, then came closer and sat on his lap so that he could calmly enclose her in his arms. She closed her eyelids, snuggling into him. 

”I’m so sorry, Ezra” Sabine whispered. 

”Hey, it’s okay. Everything is okay, cyar’ika. You’re safe” he said and kissed her hair. He put his arm around her waist, letting her rest her head on his shoulder, while holding the holoprojector in his right hand. Sabine put a small disk in it, and the device instantly showed the full picture.  
Ezra saw four people. This was a family portrait. 

”Sabine” he began but he didn’t know what to say. He felt the trembling body of his beloved girl, so without thinking about anything except her, he turned off the holoprojector and put it down. He needed both hands to lock her in the embrace she needed. 

”I never want hurt them, Ezra. Never. But I did it” she whispered. 

”Sabine, everything is okay now. You didn’t hurt anyone, understand. The world hurt you. The Empire wanted destroy you but you didn’t give up. Sometimes each of us fell down, you know it. Sometimes is Zeb, sometimes Hera. They stand up and face adversity, just like you. You did everything to save your family. And they’ll always love you for no matter what. Just like me” Ezra said and kissed her lips softly. Sabine smiled to him and she cuddled up in him. 

”Thank you, baby.”

”No problem.”

She looked at him, thinking about something.

”Ezra? Can you sleep with me, tonight?” she asked. 

"Of course, I can” he smiled and laid on her bunk. He hugged her when she joined to him. 

"Goodnight, Jetii” she said sleepily.

"Goodnight, my Mando.”

  
_Darkness._  
_Lonely._  
_Fear._

_”Mother! Tristan!” she yelled and looked around. Everywhere laid parts of armors. She didn’t notice bodies. Her weapon. Her deadly weapon. Sabine’s eyes was full of tears and in her throat appeared sobbing._

 _”Mother, please!” she yelled louder. Bo-Katan looked at her with hate._

_”You killed them!” Alrich said to her with reproach. His eyes expressed huge pain. She couldn’t looked at him. She wanted tell something, maybe this’ll be an apology but words stuck in her throat._

_”No! I didn’t! I… I tried! I tried destroy this weapon! The Empire had rebuild it” she said and tears was running down her cheeks._

 _”You’re not only a traitor! You are murder too! You killed your own mother and brother! You killed them!” Bo-Katan yelled to her and pushed her down. Sabine wiped away tears on her cheeks and stand up. She drew her blasters and directed them to lady Kryze._

_Sabine Wren was a warrior, not a murder._  


She couldn’t hurt her family. Yes, they abandoned her but only because she decided so herself.  
When she was little, she only wanted a normal family. She wanted loving family. 

_”I just wanted be happy” Sabine Wren’s whispered when she fell to the ground. ”I’m a Mandalorian but I’m not strong enough”._

_The Empire destroyed her dreams._

**____________________**

She screamed out.  
Ezra got up when he heard her. She sat quickly, embracing the knees with her arms. He saw tears on her cheeks.

" _Bine_ , what happened?” he asked, seeing her trembling. 

”They dead” she whispered. 

"Who’s dead?”

"My mother and… and Tristan. They… dead” she said. Her eyes was full of tears when he looked at her face. "I killed them.”

"You weren’t Sabine” Ezra denied. He put his hand on girl’s shoulder. 

"No, please. Don’t touch me!” 

"Hey, everything’s okay” said softly. 

She was terrified. Ezra felt her fear and pain. This broke his heart. He closed her in his arms, ignoring her prostitutes and he swayed her gently. It didn’t help, Ezra knew it. 

"I _killed_ my mom”

"You’re not. She’s alive, Sabine. She’s on Krownest” he whispered and put his lips to her temple. "You weren’t hurt her.” 

"I killed her.”

"You’re not kill her. It was a bad dream, baby. Just a dream” he answered. 

"I don’t believe you, Ezra. I saw her dead” she said, looking at him with tears in her eyes. "She… she…” Sabine couldn’t end. 

"Shhh” he kissed her quickly and laid Sabine’s head on his shoulder. "She is okay. I promise you.”

"And Tristan?"

"He’s also fine” Ezra said calmly. "Don’t worry. This was just a dream.” 

"I thought…”

"I know.”

"I’m so sorry, Ezra. I woke up you, again. But this… this dream was so real. I really thought that I lost them. What could happen then?” she asked and looked at Ezra seriously.

"Don’t think about it, Bine. Someday you need to say goodbye to someone you loved but it’s normal. Everyone will experience it. No one lives forever.”  
They was sitting in silence, absorbed in their own thoughts. Sabine looked into the Ezra’s eyes and smiled softly. He returned the gesture. 

"Thank you for everything” she whispered and kissed his lips. 

"You can always count on me, cyar’ika. _Always_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story. It's not a perfect but this idea is one of my favorite I ever thought of. Now it's 2:10 am so I'm going to sleep, you can read it and maybe comment... Have a nice day/night!


End file.
